Rain
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: A oneshot Kurenai/Hinata as a result of a poll on my profile. For Shika The Brain and Suave Jiraiya. Yuri.


**A/N – So this oneshot is a result of my little poll, and is for Suave Jiraiya and Shika The Brain, who both asked for it. **** This is my first Kurenai/Hinata, so I hope that this is still in character.**

**This is also my first yuri. **

**This story has not been Beta'd.**

**Rain**

It was going to rain.

Kurenai hurried down the street, shopping bags in hand, speed walking rather than running, and doing it the civilian way. She hadn't grown up jumping from building to building as some of the others had, and instead preferred to keep her feet on the ground and her eyes on her surroundings.

Besides, how did one even get to know their neighbours when at best they breezed past them?

She felt thankful for the cover that the trees provided when the clouds finally began to weep, and took an alternative route home; the one that took her through the woods. Amongst the sound of the pitter patter of the water on leaves she could hear someone else weep with them.

A someone else, incidentally, that Kurenai Yuhi knew well. A person whose tears made her chest clench tightly, and her teeth grit. She had never before seen her quite so distraught, not even when she had told her of the way that her father had passed her over in favour of her sister.

Hinata was a worrier, but usually a determined one who would not allow herself to be brought down by anything less than significant. Yet here she was, sobbing uncontrollably as her clothes were slowly soaked through by the rain that was surely picking up in pace.

A quick glance down, and Kurenai would've seen that her own shirt was turning see-through, too. She didn't, unfortunately, as focused as she was on her little student. She also didn't notice Hinata's gaze flick down when she noticed her presence and glanced away from her knees.

"I-uh-uh-hi." Hinata started, stuttering, before promptly letting out a high pitched sneeze that earned her a concerned frown from her teacher.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather. I fear that it is only going to get worse."

"I-I know. I-I'm s-sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

"Are you going to go home?" She asked, her voice soft.

The girl shook her head, and _something_ flared up inside Kurenai that made her almost furious at this response. She wasn't sure why she even cared _so much_. Sure, she didn't want the girl to be upset, or to catch a chill, but at Hinata's age now, the girl could look after herself.

"You can come with me, then." She replied tersely. "At least wait out the rain before mooning over a leaf. Come on!" She jerked her head in the direction that she was going, and was mildly satisfied when the young woman leapt to her feet and began to walk.

She declined Hinata's eager offer to take her bags, and they talked quietly, a mixture of menial topics and careful thoughts as they often did, both in their own company and with the members of their team (well, Shino). What Kurenai didn't broach however, was the reason for Hinata's odd behaviour. The girl had relaxed, but was still acting slightly off and Kurenai knew that she would be more comfortable in her mentor's home. Hinata had been round a couple of times before, and had confused Kurenai with her behaviour on both occasions.

She knocked, timid as a mouse and entered in the same manner. She talked a while, and stayed long enough for them to share cups of tea, while never approaching a topic that Kurenai would term the reason for her visit. She seemingly didn't need one to see the older woman, and Kurenai didn't need her to either. They enjoyed each other's company, but then Hinata would flush and stutter even worse than usual; and leave.

Kurenai supposed she felt slightly shy about visiting, and then about staying for so long at a time. She'd tried to put across that she didn't mind, but stopped when it only seemed to make the girl worse.

Kurenai let out a little growl when they reached the end of the greenery and her home was in sight; they'd have to make a dash for it. It was falling down in buckets now, and the longer they waited to fully emerge to the weather, the more soaked through they were going to get.

"Come here," She called softly and reached an arm out to wrap around Hinata and pull her close as they ran. Nevertheless, she was freshly drenched by the time that Kurenai's front door was softly closed behind them.

The bags were placed on the kitchen table and Hinata had barely taken three steps away from the door when Kurenai came rushing down the stairs with a towel around her shoulders and a couple of towels hanging over her arm. She immediately placed one around Hinata, her hands frantically rubbing some warmth into the girl and talking rapidly.

"You should go shower in a minute and I'll give you some of my clothes to change into," She began, not noticing the deep flush that had taken over Hinata's pale cheeks. She rubbed a little more before rising her gaze to see the other woman's face. She was about to usher her up the stairs, when Hinata made a slight move of her own, leaning forward and shuffling slightly until she was firmly placed in the genjutsu-user's arms. Her fingers threaded into the wet fabric of her shirt and Kurenai rubbed her arms once more, soothingly, before attempting to move them both.

Hinata was having none of it, and clung to her tightly, her face buried tightly against her neck.

"Hinata?" The other woman asked softly, gently, and her face was so close that Hinata could feel her breath against her neck.

A shudder ran through her, and it was as if something broke free.

Hinata only paused briefly, a couple of times, before her lips met the soft, unpuckered ones before her. It was a shock to Kurenai regardless, who could never have guessed something of this nature from the younger woman.

After all, the only person that the girl had ever shown any interest in was Naruto.

Very slowly, before her mind finished processing, Kurenai's lips began to move too. Slowly, softly, unsurely. For the first time since they had met, Hinata was more certain than the woman currently returning her kiss.

That was fine. It was also the first time that she had kissed a woman, someone older than her, and a teacher. At one point the idea may have made her pass out with shock there were so many things wrong with it. Now, however, she didn't care. Her hands moved round to hold onto Kurenai's hips, gripping, and stroking softly.

Kurenai's own hold tightened, and she took control, idly slipping her tongue into the shorter woman's mouth and letting out a raspy sigh at the moan that was illicited. She grew more aggressive in her perusal of Hinata's mouth, but was reluctant to move her hands.

How could she know what Hinata had meant by this? She had only kissed her after all. She hadn't asked for anything or told her what she wanted. As far as Kurenai knew, Hinata was completely innocent in every way possible. She'd always thought that the girl was too shy to _accept _anyone coming on to her, let alone initiate anything.

That in itself was rather arousing.

Kurenai pulled Hinata with her this time as she began to move, but she didn't bother heading for the stairs. She had enough experience in this to know that that was just asking for trouble and a spoiled atmosphere.

She pulled back a little when her legs hit the sofa, and waited for Hinata to open her eyes and look at her properly. The girl did, and she didn't look the slightest bit ashamed while doing so. Her blush was accompanied with a smile of true happiness.

"Kurenai-sen-"

"Kurenai." She cut in. "Kurenai will do just fine, Hina-chan."

"Ok." The girl replied softly. "Kurenai."

Their lips met again, more inquisitive now that they were more certain and soon their hands followed; Hinata's prompting Kurenai's own. She cupped her breasts, smirking softly as the young woman let out a moan in her high-pitched voice. Hinata's hands trailed up from their perch on her ass and thighs to imitate the movements.

And she doing a damn good job of it. A guttural groan left her lover's throat when inquisitive fingers pinched.

Kurenai shuddered a breath in and felt her chest stay arched out even as she released it, needy as she was for Hinata's touch. Her hands stroked lower, slowly, teasing, until they hovered a moment at the top of her waistband.

She didn't hesitate any further than a look before she reached down and cupped her the best she could while seated. She stroked gently, her finger trailing lightly to find her clit and Hinata whimpered at the feel of it, and the way that her trousers were now rubbing against her. She leant back, pulling Kurenai with her as she lay down without allowing their kiss to break. One hand twined into the woman's long hair while the other clutched her close. She ground her body up against Kurenai's thigh, both women letting out an aggravated sigh.

There were too many clothes involved.

A tiny squeak let itself out of Hinata's pink lips as Kurenai tugged her shirt over her head, but the girl was quick to return the favour, almost ripping the material as she impatiently yanked it off. It was barely clear of the brunette's head when she leant her head down to nip and lick along the top of Hinata's bra before pulling gently on her nipple through the fabric. Hinata threw her head back with a gasp, and found that by the time that she righted it, Kurenai had already ridded her of the pesky fabric, and also repeated the action on herself.

She stared, mesmerized by the sight. She'd never seen a pair of breasts other than her own before, not in life. She'd snuck a peak at a men's magazine in a shop once, but was so quick that she could barely take in anything. She'd also blotted out the memory by the worry that had plagued her for the rest of the day as she fretted, paranoid that someone had seen her despite the henge and hood that she had been wearing.

This was a hundred times better.

Those images had only been that, even if she had had time to peruse them; images. She could _feel_ Kurenai, see her so close in front of her, flick her fingers over her nipples.

She could feel her response, and the woman's hands move to efficiently remove their remaining clothing with Hinata's 'help' that stopped once she realised she was being more of a hindrance. She didn't feel particularly embarrassed – she knew that Kurenai would never make fun of her or find anything odd in her lack of experience. The woman knew her already.

No, Kurenai thought it sweet, warming. She felt an absurd sense of rightness and pride to be the one that Hinata wanted. She felt just that; _wanted_. She supposed that other lovers had wanted her in the past, but those were the people that hadn't really mattered. She hadn't really wanted them to.

Hinata was special, and Kurenai's eyes stayed focused on hers as she slowly slid a finger inside her and stroked her way back out, gathering moisture and holding the girl's gaze as she then lifted said finger to her mouth. When she sucked wetly the girl let out a moan.

She let out an even louder one when Kurenai's mouth sucked elsewhere.

"Ahhh…" Kurenai moaned softly, her mouth pressed tightly to Hinata's entrance, sealed against it as she flicked her tongue and sucked in rhythm to the finger that was pressing on the smaller woman's clit, and the hands that were tugging in her own hair.

She lost herself in the sensation, ceasing to think of anything other than the actions that were taking place until she was overcome by the haze that was surrounding her body and lulling her muscles as other places tightened deliciously.

She growled, a guttural growl that turned into a high 'meep' as Hinata let loose, crying out her name and pulling harshly on her shoulders. She relaxed against her as she waited patiently for the girl to recover and tell her what she wanted next. She knew better than to influence that, and she mused over different scenarios as she drifted between satisfied sleep-like states.

The one thing she didn't expect was for Hinata to return the favour.

Closing her eyes with a small satisfied sigh, Kurenai fell asleep listening to the pitter patter of the rain and the steady bah-dum of Hinata's heatbeat.

**A/N So, I didn't know how to bring it to anything without making them out of character as I don't think either of them would really start anything… D: Argh! Hopefully it's not too OOC. Let me know what you think.**

**I'll probably actually read some Kurenai/Hinata before attempting this again…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


End file.
